The invention concerns a book, especially for children, having a cover and a contents consisting of several pages on which pictures (images) or a text and pictures are found.
Books of this type are especially used by children. In this regard, pure picture books are especially selected by small and preschool children, while books with text and a large image component are in particular "read" by primary school children.
In this connection, it can for example also be increasingly established, due to the heavy television consumption by children, that the latter build up a less close relationship to books than was previously more typical.
In order to break down children's fear of contact with books, it is already known to insert individualized names in book texts. However, this can be addressed only with children already capable of reading.
Moreover, this has the considerable disadvantage that the text of the book must be separately printed each time, since the individualized names are of different length, and otherwise undesirable empty spaces would thus result in the areas of the names. Since at the same time, line, paragraph and page breaks are also altered, this separate printing is very expensive.